Dead In The Water
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: After discovering the body of her dead neighbor, former Abnegation cop Tris Prior get dragged back into the world of death and murder. Together with her former partner and ex-boyfriend Four, they try to solve mysterious murders that might be connected with her parents unsolved murder. Will they be able to solve these suspicious deaths?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

People in the cities of Chicago were living the nightlife to the fullest. Some were partying, getting drunk or doing what some people would call having fun, while some people found fun in staying home, watching TV or reading a good book. However there was one person who was not having fun this night.

The young man was trembling, holding a kitchen knife to defend himself from his assailant. Sweat was falling down from his temple and down on his rough cheeks. The young man might have been bigger in appearance, being both larger and broader than his assailant, however the young man wasn't a true fighter. He could never bring himself to harm another human being, even if it was to save his own life. Which is why the assailant used his hesitation to his or hers advantage and swiftly grabbed the knife out of the young man's grip. The young man continued trembling, moving backwards to get away from the assailant. He continued doing so until his back stumbled into the kitchen counter. He knew that he was going to die, but he begged for life. He begged, cried and shouted for the assailant to spare his life, but the assailant wasn't listening. Instead he or she hit the young man with a hidden object and the young man fell down on the floor. The assailant checked to see if the young man was truly unconscious before he or she dragged the body to the bathroom and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Tris Prior was lying in her bed, trying to get some sleep before she had to go to work the next morning when she heard shouting. She forced her eyes open, looking confused around to see if she was imagining the shouting. The shouting had stopped as soon as it had begun and she waited to hear that it was truly nothing, however it was then she heard a loud thump from the apartment above hers. And it wasn't an ordinary thump either. It wasn't a thump of an object falling down, it sounded like a heavy body that fell on the floor. Now confusion and sleep was long gone from her mind. She leaped out of the bed and headed out the door. Still wearing her pajamas she took quick and light steps up the stairs. When she reached the apartment she knocked gently on the door.<p>

"Al?" Tris said concerned. Al was her neighbor who was living in the apartment above hers. She didn't know him on a very personal level, so they weren't friends or anything despite living in the same building for two years now. Al was kind and warm guy, but he seemed to have a major crush on her, which made her more than a little uncomfortable. But that didn't make her less worried about those weird sounds coming from his apartment. "Al, it's me, Tris. Is everything okay? Please answer me Al. Are you okay?"

No one answered. She knocked once again when she realized the door was open. If she ever thought this situation didn't seem wrong before then she definitely did now. After taking a deep breath she entered the apartment.

* * *

><p>The apartment was in darkness and when she tried turning the light switch on, nothing happened. She tried to hear if Al was asleep or anything, but was disappointed by the silence in the apartment. Silence was more frightening than anything she could imagine. Because in her mind, silence comes with death.<p>

She looked around to see any movements in room. Then she began moving around the apartment. First in the kitchen area, there was nothing except for the smell of burnt dinner. Then she looked around the living room and still found nothing. It was then she saw the light coming from the bathroom. She considered this suspicious behavior that Al would leave only his bathroom light on, even if he needed to take a leak in the middle of the night. So she decided it was best to check it out despite having this disturbing feeling in her stomach that something was terribly wrong. She walked slowly towards the door and gently opened it.

The first thing she noticed was that the floor was wet from the running water in the bathtub. The water was ice cold, meaning that either someone had taken a cold bath or someone was using this water for something else entirely. Tris moved towards the tub, which was covered by a green shower curtain, and pulled it away. The sight that met her grey-blue eyes was both heart breaking and terrible to see. Al was lying in the tub, underneath the water and wasn't breathing. His very dark brown eyes were open and empty. His lips were blue, his body was staring to swollen because of the water, and his body appeared almost inhuman.

"Oh my god," Tris whispered. She wasn't calm despite appearing very calm. This wasn't the first dead body she has seen, but seeing Al lying there in the tub reminded her of bad memories. Memories that killed her very being from the inside, the heavy guilt she had worked so long to suppress from her life. Now it was starting up again and Tris couldn't continue standing there, watching a dead Al. When she snapped out of her turmoil, she realized that she didn't check if the killer was still in the apartment. She left the bathroom, her barefooted feet was still wet as she searched through the entire apartment for another human being other than Al and herself. When she cleared the apartment for intruders, she thought over what she was going to do with this situation.

She knew what she had to do, so she ran out the apartment to get the manager and call the police. As she ran down the staircase, there was one thing she knew for certain. She was definitely not going to get some sleep now.

* * *

><p>The cops arrived a few minutes later along with the ambulance. People gathered outside and some stayed inside Al's apartment to gather evidence and take a look at the body before taking it back to the morgue. The medical examiner was a pretty young woman in her late-twenties with dark skin and eyes. Her black hair was in a bob styled manner that tickled her slightly rosy cheeks. She was tall with long slender legs and a willowy frame. While she was examining the body, one of the medics closes Al's eyes to make him look like he was asleep. Tris never saw the point in doing so, because it doesn't change the fact that he is dead and it look even more obvious in doing exactly that. She leaned towards one of the living room walls; observing everything that was happening in front of her and at the same time was lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until one of the detectives on the case tried to catch her attention that she snapped out of it.<p>

"Miss Prior, I presume?" the detective said politely, holding a notebook and pen in his hands. "I'm detective Pedrad, and I'm here to take you statement."

Tris nodded and explained everything that had happen up till she called the manager and the police. While she gave her statement she took a good look at the detective in front of her. Detective Pedrad was tall as well, but everybody was tall compared to her short stature. He had a lot in common with the medical examiner; both had dark skin and dark brown eyes. However the detective skin was more bronze than brown and his hair was brown as well.

He only asked a couple of questions on her statement which she had no problem answering. Everything seemed to be going well and she was getting prepared to leave and get some sleep. However it wasn't until she heard the voice of someone she hadn't expected or wanted to see ever again that made her freeze on the spot she was standing on.

"What do we got?" a man said, and all of Tris's hairs just stuck up. Of all the people in the world she didn't want to see, it had to be the first person on that list. Luckily that certain person didn't see her due to her having her back towards him, which meant she had to get this witness statement over with and get the hell out of here before that certain someone noticing her. Detective Pedrad took his attention away from her for a second and to answer the question:

"The victim's name is Albert 'Al' Price, 28 years old, works as a secretary for a law firm in Candor. Our first witness on the scene called it in, saying there was a body here. No one saw what happened, but she told us that she heard suspicious noise and then heard a heavy thump. So she decided to check it out and found our victim."

The man, though she didn't see him directly, she saw through the reflection on the picture glass that he scratched his chin before saying: "What is the cause of death?"

"Instant examination, death by drowning," the medical examiner said. "However I need to take a further examination before I can conclude if this was a homicide or not."

"Good," the man said and went into the bathroom to take a closer look at the crime scene. Tris saw this as a perfect opportunity to run. She quickly asked if detective Pedrad she was free to go and when he allowed her to do so, she bolted out of the apartment like the devil was chasing her. She ran down the stairs, barely avoiding crashing into one of the police officers or medics. When she got to her apartment, she quickly shut and locked the door before going into her bedroom. Finally crying out the emotions she had been keeping in the entire night. All she wanted now was to be left alone and forget this night had ever happened. Of course lady fate and lady luck was definitely not on her side.

* * *

><p>Lead detective Four was in a squatting position, overlooking the crime scene to its every detail in order to find clues of foul play, but there was nothing that was indicated of such despite the unknown circumstances. Normally it was clear if it was a homicide or a suicide attempt, however until Christina determined what the cause of death was he had to treat this case as a suspicious death until he was told otherwise.<p>

"Four?" Zeke said. He turned to look at his best friend and fellow detective, who were standing by the bathroom door waiting impatiently. "Christina is on her way back to the morgue to examine the body and CSU have already gone through the entire apartment including the crime scene."

"Did they find anything?" Four asked, standing up. If the Crime Scene Unit didn't find something he could work with at the moment, it would mean he had go home and continue in the morning. And though he liked to work and really didn't have anything to return to back home, it didn't mean that everyone else in his squad had the same none-existence life he had outside his job.

"Yeah, they found a fingerprint that didn't belong to the victim. And according to the manager and our witness the victim lived alone, never had family or friends over and was no indication he was in a relationship with anyone. But they will have to analyze the fingerprint and check it against the criminal database to see if we got a hit. They will probably not begin examining the evidence before tomorrow, but we will have some police officers here to guard the scene until we release the crime scene."

"Alright, if there is nothing we can do till the morning I guess we should go home and get some sleep before we start up again," Four let out a deep breath. Zeke nodded to his decision and he waited for Four to be next to him before they left the bathroom. He was restless and knew that when he returned his apartment there was no doubt he wasn't going back to sleep. It was then he remembered he had forgotten to ask Zeke something. "Hey, I forgot to ask. How was taking the witness's statement?" Four knew that Zeke usually didn't like taking witness statements, since most of the facts they were giving him were either inaccurate or it was simply not mentioning.

"It was okay, she was very thorough and straight to the point in what happened," Zeke said. Normally Four wouldn't find this kind of answer odd, but he could hear in Zeke's tone that there was a 'but' in his reply.

"But…?"

"But she sounded like she knew how we operated and how we do our jobs, kind of like she was a know-it-all from Erudite," Zeke said with an annoyed tone. Four could understand his friend's annoyance. If there was one thing he hated were people from Erudite acting like they their jobs better than they did.

"Great," Four said sarcastically. "Another one of those locals from Erudite, who has been reading and watching too many police shows, and now thinks they are the experts. Do they honestly believe we are new at this? So who is this pain in the ass who can possibly be a hindrance in our investigation?"

"You can talk to her yourself," Zeke snorted and pulled out his notebook to find the name. "A Miss. T. Prior lives in the apartment below this one. Apartment 224."

If nothing caught his attention before then hearing that name certainly did. He turned look at Zeke, almost trying to see if he was pulling his leg or not, but it seemed Zeke wasn't kidding at the moment.

"What did you say her name was?" Four asked again, hoping that it was all in his imagination.

"T. Prior, in other words Tris Prior," Zeke's answered and was starting to look at him like he was insane. However Four was definitely not insane if it was this person was the same person he was thinking about at the moment.

"What did she look like?"

"Narrow face, short body, gray-blue eyes and long blond hair. She was kind of pretty, but not the major beauty if you know what I mean. Anyway why do you ask?" Zeke asked, now was seriously starting to get curious why Four even cared what the witness looked like. Four could understand why Zeke was wondering, but he didn't want to reveal too much information until he was a hundred percent certain it was her.

"I think I'll go and talk to her before I go home," Four said determined and began walking out the victim's apartment. He didn't care that now wasn't the perfect time in doing so, but if he was right about who she was then he most certainly wasn't going to let her go a second time in his life.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted Tris in her emotional turmoil. She lifted her head up from her pillow, looking towards where the sound came from and she knew who it might be at the door. It had to be him; it just had to be him. The only person in the world who understood her yet hurt her so much that it felt like she was drowning in water.<p>

The knocking continued and she was mentally snarled that the disturbance. Was it too much to ask to be left alone? However she knew that she couldn't ignore the knocking forever, knowing that if there was one thing that haven't changed the last two years since she had last seen him then it was that he was persistent. So she got out of bed and headed to the hallway by her front door. She checked her appearance on the mirror that was hanging on the wall on the left side of door. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but not too bad that anyone would ask about it. Her hair managed to remain straight with few hair strains sticking out here and there, so in order words she was presentable, but just in case she pulled her fingers through her hair and pushed backwards. She took a deep breath and put her hand on the handle. Tension and most of all hesitation was literally going through her mind and body. However she needed to be brave and face her fear, so she opened the door with a great force.

Standing in front of the door was a man with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. He also had a distinctive hooked nose that she actually considered handsome on him along with everything else. This tall and muscular man was observing her as well, but his face remained expressionless just like she remembered the last time she saw him.

"Hello Four."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I know that I shouldn't really be starting a new story right now, but I wanted to see if this story might be interesting to some of you. This is also my first try in writing a crime/suspense/mystery story, so I hope you like it. **

**If this story gets good then I will continue writing this, but if it is not in anyone's interest then I might remove it. Since I basically I will be writing on my two other stories for now, but I will take it upon me to write on this one once I'm done with my soon ending story for another fanfic. But let me remind you that you guys needs to like it in order for me to do so.**

**And let me clarify something, the five factions are in this story changed to five cities in Chicago. The idea of the factions remain, but it is the values that determine how the cities are. The people don't have to be a specific person with the same values to live in one of these cities, but those values are important to the people that lives there. **

**Anyway please review, favorite and/or follow this story. Hopefully you like it so I can continue writing this. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"Hello Four."

Four flinched by hearing that name. He was surprised that Tris called him by his nickname instead of his true name. Since she was the only person who knew his true name and truly knew who he was, but now she approached him like he was a stranger, merely an acquaintance to her. It felt strange, even cold compared to how they used to be. However he could understand why she wasn't very personal with him, especially after what happened between them.

"Hello Tris," Four said gently. He didn't realize how much he missed her after two years of no contact with each other, but seeing her standing there looking as beautiful as the day she walked away from him brought back certain hidden emotions he had hidden inside.

They didn't say anything to each other for a while, neither one of them was sure how they were going to proceed, but in the end she invited him in to her apartment. Not that she really wanted him to come inside, but it was the polite thing to do. He entered the apartment and followed after Tris to her living room.

The apartment was simple and clean. Her living room consisted a small coffee table made of glass with a gray rug underneath it, black bookshelves stocked with multiple types of books, two brown armchairs and one dark red couch. Four got the impression that there was nothing personal about the room, no personal belongings or photographs that indicated that the apartment was more a place to stay rather than a home, but then again things could have changed.

"Nice place," Four said. "How long have you been living here?"

"I moved to Dauntless, one year ago and this was the only place that rented a apartment for less than three thousand dollars a month," Tris answered quietly and took a seat on the couch. Four sat down on the opposite side of the couch, in order to get a closer look at her as well as listening to what she was saying to him. "So I'm been living here ever since, but I'm certain that is not what you wanted to ask me?"

"You know me far too well," Four smirked and shook his head. "Did you know the victim?"

"Not really, we were neighbors," Tris turned to look at him with a ghostly smile. "We didn't talk much, only once or twice. But your detective asked me this earlier, so I don't see why you needed to talk to me again."

Four could understand her reasoning and she was right, normally he wouldn't be questioning the witnesses twice unless there was a reasonable cause. However he wanted to hear more about her, especially after how things ended between them and she disappeared from the face of the earth. Why would she just leave and not telling anyone where she was going. And what has she been doing this entire time?

"You are a cop, wouldn't you talk to your witness again just to confirm their story?" Four asked, hiding the real reason that he was curious as well as very anxious to why he hadn't seen her before back at the police station. "Witnesses aren't always reliable, you know."

"Yes, I can see your point," Tris replied before she pulls one hand through her hair, using her fingers to pull back her slightly messy hair. "However you are wrong about me being a cop. I quit the force, so I haven't been a cop for some time now."

"What?" Four exclaimed and looked at her face to see if she was really serious. He couldn't be hearing right. There was no way Tris would quit the force. Her whole life was dedicated to solving crimes and she was excellent in doing her work. He couldn't imagine her not working in law enforcement, so what happened to make her quit the one thing she loved and excelled in?

"Why?" Four asks, still shocked over what he was hearing.

Tris rose up and took a few steps away from the couch. Her back was facing him, but he noticed slight shakings like she was either crying or containing her temper. He wasn't sure which of them it was, but he knew that she wouldn't allow him to touch and comfort her.

"You know exactly what happened," Tris replied with a hint of anger in her voice. Four stood up, trying to reach out to her and make her look at him instead avoiding his gaze. However she moved away before he even got the chance to touch her. He sighed and answered wearily, "I had no other choice."

"Of course you had a choice, you just decided to shut down the investigation and close the case!" Tris snapped back at him. She turned around to face him, without really looking straight at him.

"We worked on that case for months without getting anywhere," Four argued. "Besides you were getting too emotional involved working the case. You were losing the perspective and I had to watch you drowning in the mess that followed along. I had no other choice than shutting it down."

"That case was important to me," Tris said angrily. "You had no right to take away the only way to solve my parents murder and put whoever that did it in jail."

Four shook his head. He could understand her motivation to solve the unsolved murder of Andrew and Natalie Prior, especially when she lost her parents when she was sixteen and was the first one to find her parents' dead. However during the time he had worked the case with her, she became inpatient, vengeful and was willing to go extreme measures to find some kind of clues to reveal the killer. While she was gradually losing herself into the case, their partnership and personal relationship was on the rocks. So in last attempt to save both their relationship and herself from the hurt and despair that came along, he closed the case and she reacted badly to his resolution. Meaning she broke things off with him and quit the Abnegation police force and just disappeared without saying so much as a goodbye.

"Obviously we are not getting anywhere talking about this," Four said. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it awkwardly, not sure how he was going to continue the conversation.

"No, we are not," Tris agreed, still refusing to look him in the eyes. "I think it is best that you leave."

Four nodded and didn't say anything else. He walked quietly towards the door, but before he left the apartment he said quietly, "I'll be back, because no matter what issues you have with me is irrelevant right now. You are a key witness to what happened. So until this case is solved we are bound to see each other again, whether you like it or not."

He closed the door behind him and let out a big sigh. Several emotions were piercing through him like a knife and he was not sure how he was going to react to everything that had just happened. Even though he did told her that she would see him again because of the case, a part of him had wanted to see her again for a whole different reason. Despite how bad things was between them, he still held on the small hope that they could actually fix the problems in their relationships and maybe it was possible for them to be together again, but it was all up to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tris woke up even earlier than usual. She barely managed to get some sleep after what had happened last night, though she wasn't sure if it was due to Al's death or if it was because she saw Four again. Neither of those options was very comforting on her part, but she didn't want to think about it especially when she was going to be late for work if she didn't get out of bed some time soon. So she went to the bathroom and took a long shower. When she was done and quickly dried herself with one of her light yellow towels. She leaned to the sink and looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Then she brushed her long blond hair and neatly tied her hair into a ponytail. Unlike most girls, Tris didn't use makeup to cover spots and make her appear prettier. Sure, she wasn't very pretty, but she didn't bother to try pretending that she could be pretty. So instead she focused on her tattoo on her collarbone. Three ravens in flight, each representing the family members she left behind and lost in the process. Not many people knew about her past, about her parents' death or her former occupation, but then again things was better to be left in the past rather digging it up again.<p>

She left the bathroom and put on a pair of underwear, black pants, red top, black leather jacket. When she was done with getting herself dressed, she mentally discussed with herself she was going to have some breakfast or if she should just head out and get an early start on the day. In the end she decided on the latter, so she put on a favorite pair of black combat boots and locked the apartment. Then she was off and walked towards the parking lot.

Of course she didn't own a car since she couldn't afford it. So most of the time she would take the train to get to work and back, but this morning she didn't feel like taking the train filled with noisy, smelly people who would always push her around and getting them all cramped up like a box of sardines. Not exactly what you want to do when you already had a shitty night and was still emotional tired after everything. Luckily for her, she owned a motorcycle she drove sometimes and was perfect to use when she wanted to clear her head. She found her motorcycle, an old standard model, with her helmet hanging on the steering wheel. She grabbed the helmet and placed in over her head. Then she sat down on the seat and started the engine and drove off.

* * *

><p>For the next fifteen minutes she drove passed the little traffic on the streets. People was still preparing themselves before they had to start their day with work, something Tris envied that everyone else in the world had someone in their life that separated them from work and they always returned to after work. She had never been very good at making friends and after her parents died she pulled even more back. The only person she had been significantly close to was Four and in the end even that relationship didn't work.<p>

When she arrived to her workplace she noticed that neither Tori, her boss, nor Bud had arrived yet. So she entered the shop and took her time to clean up and prepare everything before she opened the shop. Despite her past being a police detective, she was oddly enough employed at a tattoo shop. She had been working there since she moved to Dauntless and was happy working there. There was no murder scenes, victims or killers, just people that wanted skin art permanently on their body. For once she could create something rather than expose web of lies and blood. Then thoughts about what happened last night entered her mind, remembering Al's dead eyes looking at her, haunting her. Death has never scared her, but she could never forget what death had brought upon her parents and the rest of the victims in her murder cases.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" Tori asked, who had snuck up on her from behind and stopped her train of thoughts. Tris spun around and quickly calmed down when she saw the older Chinese woman with small dark angular eyes and straight black hair streaked with gray. She wore a black blazer like a man's suit and jeans, but what Tris found most intriguing about her was the black-and-white hawk with a red eye on the back of her neck. "You don't normally comes in this early, more or let comes here to clean the place. What's going on?"

Tris smiled at the older woman, who was the closest thing to an aunt she had despite not being blood related to her. Tori were possibly the only person she could trust about her past, but she respected the boundaries Tris set up about her personal life. Unless she talked, then Tori didn't ask about it.

"Um…Last night turned from alright to horrible in a couple of hours, so I thought it was best to get an early start on the day," Tris replied with a ghostly smile. "I found my neighbor dead in his apartment and it appears that he was killed."

"Oh my god," Tori gasped and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you need a couple of days off? Bud and I can handle the shop."

Tris smiled and appreciated the gesture Tori was trying to do, while normally she would love to take a day off to read a good book and hang out in the park, but today all she wanted was to focus her energy on work and try and forget that last night ever happened.

"No, I will be alright," Tris said softly. She took off her leather jacket and put it on the hanger. "Just want to work and get through the day."

Tori nodded and told her that she could tell her if she needed a break from work. Tris agreed with Tori's suggestion and then went to her station to prepare for her first customer.

* * *

><p>Holding a black cup of coffee in one hand and wore a frowning expression on his face, Four took a seat at his desk and stared at the whiteboard that held all the current information they had on the case. Christina was still doing the autopsy and she wouldn't be able to talk to him until she was done, meanwhile Zeke and Shauna were out looking for more information about their victim. So that left him with overlooking the little evidence they had found at the crime scene. The unidentified fingerprint Zeke mentioned last night was going through criminal database right now to see they got a hit on a potential suspect, but nothing seemed to have popped up yet. CSU had found an unknown black fiber in the bathtub that could possibly belong to the killer, but again he needed to get it checked out before he could work an angle on the case.<p>

"Dude, what happened to you?" Zeke exclaimed, when he got sat down at his desk and got a good look at Four's mood. "Did someone cheat out the meat of your sandwich?"

Four rolled his eyes at his best friend's assumption, just like his younger brother Zeke liked to joke around and not be too serious over longer time period. Most of the times it was comforting to have a friend like him, but at work it could be a little annoying.

"Not exactly," Four mumbled. He took a sip of his coffee and continued to stare at the whiteboard. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ooh, you got some last night, didn't you?" Zeke snickered. "Our little Four is finally growing up. I'm so proud."

"Knock it off, Zeke," Four said, but couldn't help laughing with him. Zeke sounded more like a father who was proud his son was getting laid, even though it was far beyond the truth. "Did you found something more about our victim?"

"Nah, the victim was rather shy and didn't go out much other than work and seeing his parents very weekend," Zeke explained, while holding his notes to retell his findings. "Shauna and I asked his parents if there was anyone who disliked or was enemies with Al, but they seemed totally unaware of anything that was going on with their son and denied any knowledge of such."

"How did the parents take the news about their son's death?" Four asked softly, understanding that there were parents and other significant people who mourned over their lost ones. It was their job to catch whoever did this and help them find peace, even though sometimes he thought that they didn't always bring peace whenever they unraveled in order to find the truth.

"They were totally crushed. There was a lot of crying and sobbing, asking us over and over why someone wanted to hurt their son."

"Yeah, I know that is rough," Four comforted his friend. "But it is part of the job."

Zeke nodded and began touching the keyboard on his computer, meanwhile Four heard his cellphone buzzing and answered it. It was Christina, who told him that the autopsy was done and he could come down to the morgue for an update on the case. Four told Zeke where he was going and asked him to keep looking into Al Price history. If there was one thing he had learned since he first began the force, everybody had secrets and some people were willing to kill in order to keep it hidden. So he left the office and took the elevator downstairs and headed straight to the morgue.

* * *

><p>"Hey Four," Christina smiled at him while she stood in front of the body on the table, writing the autopsy report. When she saw his facial expression, which for once didn't remain his usual stoic and withdrawn self, which raised many questions in her mind. "What happened to you last night to put you in this charming mood or any mood for that matter?"<p>

"Never mind that," Four answered curtly. His eyes were focused on the body and gave the impression that he didn't want to discuss anything that wasn't related to the case. Christina managed to get the memo, so she coughed embarrassedly before she began explaining her report, "According to my findings I declare this suspicious death a homicide."

"What was the cause of death?" Four asked, taking his eyes of the body for a second to look at her.

"He was poisoned," Christina said bluntly. Four tolerated Christina most of the time, but they weren't friends and most of the time he really couldn't stand how she would be bluntly honest and just blurt out what was going on in her head.

"How could he have been poisoned when we found him in dead in a bathtub filled with ice cold water?" Four exclaimed.

"His lungs weren't filled with water, so that ruled out drowning," Christina replied slightly annoyed. "And then there was foaming on the lungs, which I conclude is from poison, but I won't know what kind of poison it is until we do a toxicology screen on the foam."

Four frowned over the news, because he knew that it might take over two weeks before the results on what really killed the victim. Which meant that he had to work from a different angle if they were going to get a chance to find the killer.

"Is there any way for you to guess what poisoned him?" Four asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His day was heading from bad to horrible because of this case.

"You know I don't guess," Christina argued. "Besides there are millions of possible poisons that could have killed him. I couldn't possibly limit the list based on my guesses, but I can try to limit it based on my findings and push the toxicology results."

Four sighed, apparently it was better than nothing, but it wasn't enough to find out who the killer is.

"That would be great," Four stated. "Call Zeke or me if you find anything else."

"Will do," Christina smiled. "Next time please tell me who's the girl who managed to get you in your wonderful mood."

Four looked at her sourly for a second, grunted and then left the morgue without saying anything else.

* * *

><p>After her second customer paid and left the shop, Tris stood by the store window staring at the people that was walking by. They seemed like they knew who they were and knew they belonged in this world. She on the other hand felt like an outsider, an observer on everyone else living their lives. She didn't fit in, not anymore with everything that had happened to her there was no way she could ever consider she belonged. Thinking about bad things only made her sad and depressed, so her focus turned on a young couple across the street, holding each other's hands and kissing gentle and romantically. Normally she found such intimate affections out in the open wrong, people who loved each other and showed their feelings should stay in private, but that couple love each other reminded her of the time she once felt the same way about Tobias.<p>

_(Flashback)_

_"__What are you thinking about?" Tobias asked, putting his lips on her neck. It tickled and she let out a small laugh. She loved it when they were alone and affectionate with each other, even though it was more he who was being more affectionate than her. _

_They were hanging out in his apartment, just standing next to the kitchen counter and gently showed affection for each other._

_"__Wouldn't you like to know," Tris replied turning around to face him. He grinned at her and she couldn't help smiling back at him. "There is a lot of things I think about, but I have never been one to share my thoughts with anyone."_

_Tobias brushed away one of her stray hairs by the neck and placed it behind her ear before saying softly, "Some day you will maybe share your thoughts with me and when that day comes I will in return share my thoughts with you. Is that alright by you?"_

_She thought about it for a second and replied, "It is more than okay with me, Tobias."_

_Then she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, which he replied with the same gentleness and love, she was giving him. _

Dismissively, she shook her head by the memory. Those feelings died a long time ago and it was useless thinking about the past. She had learned that the hard way and it was almost incredible that she didn't lose herself completely to the sad past. So when she turned her head away from the window she finally realized that both Tori and Bud was watching her with worried expressions on their faces. Not wanting to worry them any longer she gave them a reassuring smile and headed back to her station and clean up before her next customer would arrive.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we got a hit on the fingerprint!" Shauna exclaimed when she entered the office. Both Four and Zeke were excited over finding out who their killer might be, but Four managed to hide his emotions better than Zeke did.<p>

"That's great, babe," Zeke shared his excitement with his girlfriend and partner, while Four only rolled his eyes over their lovey-dovey moment. "So tell us who it is, so we can close this case."

"The thing is that the print didn't hit on the criminal database," Shauna explained when she took her seat on the desk next to Four and Zeke's desks. "I found it strange that the print didn't match anyone in the criminal database, so when the result came in I had to double-check to if we had processed it wrong or something. But it was no mistake. The fingerprint matches someone in the law enforcement database."

Four and Zeke looked at each other with a confused expression plastered on their faces. Was she seriously telling them that the killer was a cop?

"Who is it?" Four asked, starting to grow a little impatient over the whole suspense. It shouldn't really matter if it was a cop or not, but if it was then so be it.

"A detective Prior," Shauna said. "A former Abnegation cop, but quit the force around two years ago."

"W-wait, what?" Zeke stuttered out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean to tell us that our witness Tris Prior used to be a cop for the Abnegation Police Force. The same girl called the cops in and got Four here all flustered like a teenage boy."

Four didn't say anything, mostly because he couldn't believe it either. There was no way she would kill anyone, but then again how would he know. Things change in two years, neither one of them was the same people they used to be.

"She told both of us that she didn't know the victim, so would her fingerprint be in the apartment?" Zeke questioned her whereabouts. "It could be possible that her fingerprint was there when she first came and discovered Al's body."

They didn't say anything, just thinking of a possible explanation or a possible motive for a former cop to kill a neighbor.

"It doesn't matter right now if she used to be a former cop or not," Four said determined. "We may not have enough to arrest her for murder, because we don't have a motive or murder weapon. However we do have enough to bring her down her for questioning."

Zeke and Shauna agreed with his notion. He and Zeke stood up from their desk to go and pick her while Shauna informed that she would continue talking with friends and co-workers. When the men headed out to the elevator Zeke looked at Four with concern before he said carefully, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I can take Uriah and bring her over. I know that you are interested in her…"

"Look, this case is more important than my personal interest in the witness, possibly suspect in this murder," Four interrupted. Of course the relation between him and Tris was a lot more complicated than cop and witness/suspect, but he was of the sharing kind about his personal life. Zeke is his best friend and he trusted the man like a brother, however there are parts in his life that is just best to remain hidden in the dark. "I can handle it. However maybe you should just bring Uriah along just in case she tries to do something stupid."

Zeke only nodded and pulled out his cellphone to call Uriah, while Four only hoped that Tris would understand and didn't get too pissed.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon things were quiet at the shop, so Tris was sitting in the break room with Bud, talking casually about various subjects. Even though she and Bud didn't really have anything in common with each other, she found it interesting conversing with him.<p>

"One of my customers asked me once to tattoo the timeline of the Bible on his back and by the end of the session I could reside the entire timeline by heart," Bud laughed out loud. Tris laughed along with him and for the first time that day she actually felt relaxed.

"Okay-okay," Tris smiled and put up her hands to keep the laughter down, but she found it hard to do with him. He was like the crazy uncle with his opinions and views and for some might say he was eccentric, but he was soft like a marshmallow. "That can't be the oddest tattoo you have ever made."

"I will tell you about it some day when you are older, kid," Bud grinned like a sneaky cat.

"I'm not a kid," Tris huffed. "I'm twenty-eight years old, so I can hardly say I'm very much as a child unless you count out my height."

Bud only shook his head and gave her a noogie on her head. Tris tried playfully to get out of his grasp, but the attempt was in vain and they fell down on the sofa. It was then Tori came in the break room and had a stiff expression on her face. Tris's face suddenly changed from relaxed to worried and asked what was wrong.

"The police is here," Tori said. "They are here to see you, Tris."

Tris groaned in annoyance and walked out of the break room with Tori and Bud right behind her. Four, Detective Pedrad and another detective was standing there, in the middle of the shop waiting for her. She could understand that they wanted to talk with her further about the case, but didn't they know the invention of a cellphone these days?

"What can I help you with detectives?" Tris said with a snarky tone. Detective Pedrad looked sort of uncomfortable while Four remained as expressionless as ever.

"We need to bring you back to the station for questioning," Four said stoically.

"Why?" Tris asked, not understanding why the police was so interested in her, especially when she told him everything she knew about the murder.

"You are currently suspected for killing Al Price," Four replied and continued staring at her. Tris wasn't sure how to react to this statement, but if they wanted to bring her down then she wasn't going to go down there without a fight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's the next chapter. So I guess I will be continuing writing this story because most of you requested me to do it, so I hope the rest of you will continue reading this story and actually liking it.**

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorite and followings and please continue doing so, because it is highly appreciated. Again I have never written a crime/suspense/mystery story, so I don't know if I'm accurate about everything, especially when I'm not an American . However I will try my best and see how it goes. **

**For those of you who wonders when I update my stories, then I have to disappoint because I don't really have an exact date. I release chapters as soon as I'm done, but it might take some time since I have school and exams to think about. And I have to remind you along with this story I'm writing on my other story, so that I switch back and forth between them in order to keep myself motivated and not get bored writing one story for a long time. **

**Anyway I like this chapter and I will release the next one as soon as I can, but until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

The trip to the police station was as expected boring and unnecessary in Tris's opinion. It was even more unnecessary to place her in the interrogation room like she was one of those thugs she used to arrest back when she worked at the force. She took a seat on the chair across from the door and waited for either Four or any other detective to come inside and ask her whatever was so important and explain her how they came to the conclusion that she was suspect for killing her neighbor. She had already been waiting for someone to show up for an hour now and she needed to get back to work. Money didn't exactly grow on trees in her life, especially when your work as a tattoo artist. Still the police was only doing their job, so she shouldn't be complaining. Whatever it is they needed her down here for, she didn't like to be ordered around like a soldier or puppet with strings hanging from her arms and legs. If she was still working on the force then she was pretty she would have gotten fired for disobeying orders or something. One of those few habits that was hard to break with her.

Then the door opened and Four and Detective Pedrad entered the room and sat down on the two chairs across from her with a metal table keeping a space between them.

"Thank you for coming," Four said without really looking at her. "Hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"You know exactly how long I have been waiting here, but thanks for asking," Tris said sarcastically. Her right hand was on the table, drumming impatiently for these detectives to get started so she could leave.

"I didn't see you complaining when you tried to elbow one of my detectives in the face for grabbing your arm and lead you towards the police car," Four answered with a hint of anger in his voice. Tris didn't show any regret on her face, however on the inside she smirked how she actually managed to get under his skin.

"Hey, I warned everyone not to touch me, and you didn't listen," Tris argued. "Besides it was a reflex and you were the one who taught that move in the first place, so you shouldn't be all angry about it."

"It was an assault on a police officer and that is a criminal offense, Tris!" Four exasperated. "I can actually arrest you for that!"

"So do it then what do I care," Tris replied back and rose up from her seat, screeching the floor by the action and she stared down at Four. She knew that it was bad thing if she really did end up in prison, but at the moment she was tired and angry to care about it. She wasn't going to shut up just because he didn't like her replies and opinions.

Four was about to answer back to her reply when Detective Pedrad interrupted and yelled out, "Okay, both of you stop bickering like a couple of five year olds and shut up right now! "

Neither Four nor Tris said anything; they weren't even looking at each other. Tris realized that this wasn't going anywhere, so reluctantly she sat down on the chair she had previously risen up from and huffed in annoyance. Four did the same, except for the huffing part and just withdrew himself like he always did whenever he felt like it or when he wanted to annoy someone.

"Good," Detective Pedrad said, starting to relax that his boss and the suspect/victim weren't at each other's throat anymore, but he didn't trust that they wouldn't try doing it again. "Now can you explain to us why we found your fingerprint on the crime scene."

Tris leaned back in her seat, thinking back on when she first entered the crime scene last night if she touched anything except the doorknobs until she remembered something.

"I have been in Al's apartment once before he was killed," Tris answered, dawned by the sudden realization since she almost forgot about it.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Four asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Tris turned her gaze at him for a second and almost scowled at him before she said sardonically, "A. It wasn't relevant at the time. B. Your kid didn't ask me, no offense Detective Pedrad."

"None taken," Detective Pedrad replied with a small smile on his face. Tris was glad that she didn't offend the detective that much. While she did find it fun ruffling Four's feathers, she felt bad if someone got hurt because of her words. She knew more than anyone how much words could hurt than physical wounds ever could.

"So why were you in the apartment to the victim?" Four said. "If you weren't friends or had any kind of relationship beyond being neighbors."

"A couple of weeks ago Al needed some help with his grocery bags and I volunteered to help him with a bag. He accepted and allowed me into his apartment," Tris explained wearily. "I must have left my fingerprints then."

Four and Detective Pedrad looked at each other, almost mentally talking between themselves if they should believe her story or not. Normally she would understand their distrust with her story, however there was something else that supported her story and they couldn't deny it unless they had any other evidence that supported their suspicion that she killed Al.

"If you don't believe my story, then talk to the manager of my building. He will confirm that I helped Al with his groceries because he was there when Al asked me," Tris crossed her elbows and stared them both down with defiant face.

"We will do that," Four replied and stood up from his seat. Detective Pedrad did the same as well and followed Four to the door. "Meanwhile you sit tight until we can confirm your story."

"Sure, where would I go?" Tris said sarcastically. "It's not like I have anything better to do than hang out in a interrogation room."

Four didn't respond to her comment and left the interrogation room with Detective Pedrad, leaving her once again alone.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Four slammed his palms into his desk, shaking almost everything that was residing on the top of the desk. He was pissed to say it lightly. The manager just confirmed her story on why her fingerprint was in the apartment prior to murder, so there was no probable cause that suggested she wanted to harm the guy and along with her status being first witness on the scene they could cross her off as a murder suspect. Which was a good thing, but he was too angry with her to celebrate. Her attitude and the way she acted in the interrogation room just infuriated him to the point where almost wanted to arrest her, just so she would take the situation a little more serious than what she was currently expressing. However she knew that he didn't have anything to charge her with, so she was as free as a bird for now.<p>

"I'm going on a whim here and guess that her story sticks," Zeke asked, when he sat down his chair and looked at the state of Four's desk. "Which means that we can release your girlfriend."

"Yes," Four growled and he grabbed the phone on his desk and called an officer to release Tris from custody. Normally he would take care of it himself, but he didn't trust that he could keep his temper if she was going to act that way every time they were in the same room.

"And she is not my girlfriend."

Zeke laughed at the respond he received and looked at him with a playful glee on his face, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm very sure," Four replied sourly. "Didn't you see how we acted in the interrogation room? Anyone could see that we were about to bite each others heads off."

"Or you two was going to 'do' it on the table," Zeke continued and smirked as Four's face turned slightly red in embarrassment. The women from the department considered Four as a womanizer, but that was far from the truth as you could get.

"Zeke!" Four sneered at his best friends assumption. "Seriously? Are you that dirty?"

"Hey, at least I have a sex life," Zeke defended himself, raising his hands up. "You on the other hand are as clean as Mother Teresa."

Four looked shocked after hearing the comparison. Honestly, it was one thing that he didn't really talk about his sex life and wanted to keep it private, but it was an entire different thing to accuse him for being a goody-goody virgin. Of course Four knew that Zeke was only messing with him and he wasn't trying to be mean about the whole topic, but still it was both embarrassing and annoying hearing and talking about it, especially when it involved Tris. He didn't think the situation could get any worse, but then he heard someone coughed to get his attention. He turned around and saw Tris by the door, looking embarrassed based on her red blush on her cheek and he knew that she had heard the conversation between him and Zeke.

"I was um…wanted to hear if my story checked out, since I was just told a few seconds ago I could go," Tris began to babble. "I thought that it was some kind of mistake."

"It wasn't," Four said curtly. "The manager cleared you and we didn't find you fingerprint anywhere else in the apartment other than on the kitchen counter and on the doorknobs, which comes from when you first found the victim."

Tris nodded and put on her leather jacket, which she had taken off during the interrogation due to the heat in the room. Four had noticed her tattoo on her collarbone briefly last night, but now he could see the three black birds soaring and was curious over what it meant. However now wasn't the time or place to ask and then there was the fact that he and Tris weren't getting along much at the moment, so he doubted she would tell him even if he asked.

He waited for her to leave, but she still stood there by the door and wasn't giving any indication that she was about to leave.

"Anything else?" Four asked rudely. He knew that he sounded very rude, but he didn't have time to argue with her when he needed to find out who Al Price was killed and why he was killed.

"No," Tris answered. "I just wanted to see if you wanted my help or something."

Four thought she had gone bonkers for a second, especially when she had just told him last night that she quite being a cop because she couldn't handle it after the investigation on her parents case was shut down. So why did she suddenly want to help?

"What makes you think that you can talk to me and ask me if you could help our investigation?" Four said annoyed.

Tris looked taken back by his comment, but she didn't lose her stand. She crossed her elbows and stared at him and said flatly, "It must be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails."

He stared back, almost expecting her to look away, but she didn't. He knew she wouldn't, but she should understand if she kept doing this she was going to get in serious trouble. So he only said, "Careful, Tris."

His answer was clear and unspoken, but he knew that Tris understood that he declined her offer. Then he turned his back towards her and went back to work. He heard footsteps walking away seconds later and he knew she was gone. He looked over at Zeke, who had been present during the entire conversation and no longer held the playful look on his face. Instead it was replaced with a more serious and mellow expression.

"Smooth, bro. Real smooth," Zeke said before he too went back to work. Four shook his head and tried to focus on work.

* * *

><p>It shouldn't surprise her that Four blew her off, but he should have at least heard her out about helping out with this case, Tris thought to herself as she took the elevator down to the first floor of the police station. Sure, she wasn't entirely sure if she could handle working murders again, but she was curious over who could have killed Al and why her neighbor had to be killed. Besides a part of her, felt that she owned it to Al to solve his murder, since he was always nice to her despite her never returning his feelings. So she decided to try and help out on this case, which was why she offered Four her help, but since he obviously declined her offer she had to do this on her own.<p>

So when the elevator reached the first floor she pushed the button to the medical examiner's office. First she needed to know what the cause of death was and work from there. She knew that the police didn't have a murder weapon based on the fact that they suspected her because of her fingerprints was inside the apartment and they never mentioned the murder weapon. Of course they could have kept that information to themselves, but she didn't think it was likely. She only hoped that the medical examiner would at least give her an idea of what killed Al, and not question why a civilian was interested in a murder victim.

When the elevator doors opened Tris stepped out and walked down a white-walled corridor and searched for the morgue. Normally it wasn't hard to find the morgue, but every door was exactly alike and there were no signs that could show her which room it was either. So she took a guess and opened the door that was furthest down the hallway on right side. Carefully, she opened the door and entered it once she saw the medical tables and the medical equipment. Relieved that she managed to find the morgue on the first try she let out her breath, which she hadn't been aware that she was holding. Al's body wasn't on display, which was probably a good thing since she was slightly uncomfortable being alone with a corpse. She had once experienced a dead body come back to life and after that occurrence she rarely wanted to be in the morgue without the medical examiner. She shivered by that thought. However that wasn't the issue right now as she was going to do something that was pretty much she wasn't allowed to do and could actually get arrested for sneaking and poking around on an on-going murder investigation. She hoped that she would find answers in the autopsy report, so she went over to one of the medical tables where files were staked up and began looking through them. She was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't notice someone entering the morgue.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked. The sound of her voice made Tris yelp in surprise and almost dropped the file she was currently holding. Then she turned around and saw the medical examiner she had seen back at the crime scene. "Is there something you need from one of my autopsy reports?"

Tris wasn't sure what she should do, was it a good idea to lie or just say that she got lost on the way when she was looking for the bathroom?

"Um…I was…um you know," Tris began babbling while trying to give her a reasonable explanation why she would be in the morgue when she wasn't family or a significant other to the victim. However the medical examiner somehow knew that she really didn't belong there and held up her hand to stop her from talking.

"Okay, first of all, don't try and lie to me," the woman said. "I will know if you lie and so don't bother trying. I lived in Candor and we were taught to be completely honest and detect lies. Secondly, my name is Dr. Christina Brown. Thirdly, you will identify before you continue your explanation."

Tris sighed and placed the file she was holding back on the table. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was now in a messy ponytail. Her options were really limited, especially once she heard that the ME was from Candor. So she did the only thing she could do, told her the truth.

"I'm Tris Prior, I was the first witness on the scene," Tris explained. "However I used to be a former cop in Abnegation before I quit two years. When I got involved in this case, well…I grew curious over whom, how and why it happened. I offered to help in the investigation, but a 'very nice' detective declined my help upstairs so I figured I could solve it on my own. But I didn't know the cause of death nor did I have any other starting ground to work with, so I hoped I could peek into the autopsy report."

Christina nodded, comprehending what she was saying, while she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Tris was practically nervous what Christina decided to do with the information. She could either just send her away or she could have the police throw her out or worst get her arrested for obstructing justice.

But she surprised her when Christina went over to the table where the files were staked up, searched through the stake before she found a light brown folder. Then she turned her attention back to Tris and said, "I'm guessing the 'very nice' detective is the same detective who has a number as a name, who was in a bad mood earlier today, and I'm going to go on a whim and assume it is because of you."

"I guess…" Tris said, slightly embarrassed over admitting that she was probably the cause of Four's bad mood. "Depends on who you are asking."

"However you know what you are doing is against the law, right?" Christina asked with a worried tone.

Tris shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't something new that she was going to go against the rules, almost getting arrested on several occasions. Still she wasn't afraid in doing so if she knew that her wrongdoings were the right thing to do.

"I know, but it feel so right for me to work on this case, even if the other detectives doesn't want my help," Tris gave a small smile. "And if I do find something I will notify the police. I promise."

Christina smiled for a second before she began talking again, "The victim Al Price was poisoned, which was the cause of death. I haven't found out what kind of poison it was and it will take some time until I have shorten the list down, but I do know that the poison was injected behind his ear and it worked instantly. So Al died a quick and probably a painful death, which resulted in having a heart attack despite being generally healthy."

"So you are saying he was injected with a syringe and that is the murder weapon," Tris sorted through her thoughts. This was more than enough starting ground to begin poking around.

"I was just about to notify Four about my findings, but if you want to get a head start you probably should go now," Christina said with a sad voice.

Tris nodded and agreed with her, but she felt bad that Christina could get in so much trouble for telling her. She could even lose her job and Tris really didn't want to be the cause of someone losing their job.

"I'm sorry if you get in trouble for this," Tris apologized. "You shouldn't have to do this, especially when you don't really know me and I was just crossed off the suspect list. You can just call Four or any other detective to arrest me, so you wouldn't get fired. But I have to ask, why you are doing this?"

"Well, I know that I don't have to do this," Christina smiled. "But I like you and I have decided to trust you. What other reason do you want?"

Tris didn't say anything, only nodded by her answer before she gave her a reassuring smile and thanked her for her help. Then she left the morgue and headed back towards the elevator, but the moment she stepped into the elevator she pulled out her cellphone and called Tori.

"Hey, Tori, it's me," Tris said into the phone and pushed the button that lead to the first floor. "I have a favor to ask you."

Tori began shouting something in her ear, but Tris quickly tried to stop her and reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Calm down, calm down, Tori. I promise you it is not something dangerous, but I do hope that you will do me a little favor."

Silence came from the phone and Tris took it as a sign that she has gotten Tori's complete attention.

"Good, now listen…" Tris began explaining and by the time the elevator reached she already knew where she should start looking for clues.

* * *

><p>Things weren't going very well at the moment. Four was rubbing his temples and was starting to get really annoyed over the entire case. Unfortunately he couldn't blame Tris for why the entire case was heading nowhere this time. There were no useable clues that could help solve this case when the victim seemingly didn't have any criminal record or had very little social interaction with anyone other than close family and friends with alibies and no motives to kill the victim. Shauna was having problems digging up personal history, which was pretty much no existent, and Zeke wasn't getting much help in the black fiber which turned out to be from black wool from a glove that could be purchased in any clothing store. Nothing seemed to help, but he was glad that Christina managed to tell him that the murder weapon they were looking for came from a syringe. However that left them with a quite a big area to search, especially of the killer had disposed of it and cleaned it for prints.<p>

"Argh, this is really starting to piss me off!" Zeke exclaimed and his back fell hard against his chair. It was incredible that the chair didn't tip over and him breaking his neck or his back for that matter, but Four felt the same way Zeke was currently expressing out loud. "How can someone kill this guy and not leave anything for us to work with? The killer can't be a master genius, can he?"

Four shook his head. He didn't believe it for a second that the killer was smarter than them, so they must be something else. Something they are missing, something that was staring them in the face and they just hasn't figured it out yet.

Four looked over the crime scene photos and over his own hand-written notes, while thinking about an advice his old mentor Amar once told him when he was stuck in the middle of a case. He told him that if they were low on evidence or no suspects, then they should go back to the crime scene. Walk through the events and then things would start to appear and make sense.

"I'm going back to the crime scene," Four said. He stood up from his chair and put on his brown suit jacket. "To see if we missed something the first time."

"What am I going to say to Eric?" Zeke asked, and noticed that Four stopped his movements for a second. Four thought over the situation before he shrugged his shoulders and said plainly, "Tell him I'm doing my job and that I will be back in a little while."

"You know that he is the lieutenant and our boss, right?" Zeke stated, unsure if Four was truly aware who exactly he was dealing with. "He can fire both our ass just because he can."

Four mentally groaned in pain, thinking both the insane person that was put in charge of the homicide department. He and Eric came out of the academy the same year and was one of the best in homicide cases, however when the promotion for lieutenant it was originally given to him. His solve rate, excellent work and teamwork was the reason why he was offered the position, but he declined the offer and accepted to lead his own detective team instead of being in charge of the entire homicide department. Unfortunately the position was given to the second choice Detective Eric Shaw, who was both very smart and very malicious. Neither of them had ever been very friendly with each other and after the whole promotion thing they really despised each other enough that they couldn't be in the same room. Which is why they never saw eye to eye in anything.

"Let me worry about Eric later," Four answered with an 'I couldn't careless what he says' tone. "Hopefully when I get back we finally have something to work with to solve this damn case and give the victims parents some peace for their deceased son.

Zeke nodded and grabbed the phone, notifying Shauna about the possible fight between Four and Eric before he nodded and agreed with Four's decision. Four smirked and immediately left the office and headed straight into the elevator. He really hoped that he could find something that could help him solve the case. What he didn't know that there was someone else who was thinking the same as him.

* * *

><p>After the phone call Tris headed back to the tattoo shop and retrieved her motorcycle before driving back to her apartment. She was glad that Tori allowed her some time off, even though she didn't really explain the fact that she would use her time off to find a killer, but some things are better left in the dark. Besides if Tori knew what she was planning there was no way she would have allowed it and let her work on this on her own.<p>

So when she got back to her apartment and dropped off her things, she left the apartment and locked it before heading up to the next floor where the crime scene remained. Luckily this time Tris remembered to bring gloves so that she wouldn't tamper with the crime scene. When she reached the hallway to Al's apartment she looked around to see if there was any cops guarding the scene, but the coast looked clear so she tentatively walked towards the apartment. The door wasn't locked with only the police tape blocking the door Tris swiftly crawled underneath it and went inside.

Her hairs began to stuck up when she looked over the crime scene, thinking back what she saw last night, but this time she didn't have to see Al's dead body lying there in the bathtub. She shook the thoughts away and began looking around the apartment. The place was sort of a mess because of the CSU, but Tris wasn't worried about it because this excluded the things they did find and leave the unnoticed clues behind. She started snooping in the kitchen when she heard someone shout from behind her.

"FREEZE!"

Tris froze up and stood perfectly still. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was, but she mentally swore to herself as she turned around and saw Four standing there a few feet away from her. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking and she knew that she was now in big trouble.

"Oh, crap," Tris whispered. The long day was going to turn out to be even longer now she thought to herself as she waited for what he was going to do. The ball was now in his court.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's the newest chapter, just before Christmas too, so I hope you guys like it. And for those of you who are wondering if Al has a part in the unsolved murder of Tris's parents, then the answer is no. Think of it as a pilot for a crime TV series and I'm building it up from there. If you guys find this disturbing or boring then I have to disappoint you because it feels very odd that Tris suddenly gets dragged back into the murder solving world if it is the same case she had been stuck with before she quit the force. **

**Just to remind you, don't be afraid to review my story. Because the last chapter only got two reviews, I'm worried that I'm doing something wrong or people don't find my story very entertaining. And also if you find any written errors during story, then I will tell you that neither I make quick fixes, fix it when the story is complete or I won't fix it at all. Depends on what kind of mood I am in, but please be understanding. I'm not perfect, so live with it. **

**Anyway thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and followings. Please continue doing so and you will get the next chapter next year. So I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

It was almost like she was doing everything to get on his last nerves and unfortunately if she was then she was really succeeding, especially now when he found her lurking around at an active crime scene despite when he specifically told her that he didn't want her help. Which was why the moment he realized who had entered the victim's apartment, he lowered the gun he had pointed at her.

"Seriously?" Four said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tris only shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze away from, while awkwardly trying to laugh and lighten up the mood. However Four was too pissed and annoyed to even pretend that she wasn't in big trouble.

"Answer me right now," Four said determined, commanding voice that meant truly business if she refuse to answer him again. "And please give me a reason why I shouldn't drag you back to the station and arrest you for obstructing justice."

"Fine," Tris said disdained. "Since you refused my help with this case earlier, I figured I would work on my own. I promise that if I found something I would have handed it over to the police."

Four sighed before he placed his gun back in the holster and was desperately trying to suppress exasperation that was starting to build up. Normally he would say that Tris was very brave to stand up for herself and simply being honest with him, but what she had done was a crime. She had even admitted it, so there shouldn't be any reason why he shouldn't just drag her down the station right then. However he could understand why she did what she did and why he was willing to break the rules and pretend that he didn't know. There was another reason why he chose to ignore it, but right now he rather focus on the case than anything else.

"So did you find anything?" Four asked, moving on from the tense and awkward moment and walked up to her. She looked at him skeptically for a moment, wondering he was truly sane or not. When he didn't give her any indication something was the matter she shrugged once again and stayed quiet. He knew that she knew about the fact he had ignored the conversation they had earlier and was glad that she didn't try and bring it up again. They stood next to each other when Tris shook her head and said softly, "I was just about to start."

"I will help," Four replied. "They say that two hands are better than one. Besides you can give me some insight about the victim and if anything is out of place here since you have been in here before the murder happened."

Tris nodded and they began searching the apartment. Neither of them said a word, but this time the atmosphere wasn't awkward or tense, more comfortable silence. Four could only pray that the comfortable and current calm interaction they were having right now would continue. As much fun as they bickering could be, he didn't want to continue having a bad relationship with her, especially if there was still a hope that they might be able to return their relationship to what it used to be.

Tris felt really awkward about the whole thing. It has been a long time since she and Four had worked together on a case. Of course they had a good partnership before, but things has changed so she was exactly sure how she was going to be around him. However she had to admit that she really missed working with him this way, even though he used to drive her to work harder at the beginning.

_(Flashback)_

_Tris was sitting by her desk, doing paperwork when another big pile of paperwork was dumped on her desk. It wasn't like she wasn't busy with the work she already had piled up. _ _She looked around to see who left new load of work for her to do and saw Tobias with smug expression on his face. It was then she knew he was enjoying working her death. _

_"__Seriously, didn't you see the huge pile of files I have to work on," Tris said annoyed. "I have enough work to do without you increasing my workload."_

_"__You are a detective now," Tobias shrugged. "If you think you can handle looking at dead bodies most of the day, then you can handle all the paper work that goes along with it."_

_She had to hold back a snarky reply because of his smug comment. Just because he was her boss didn't mean that he could use her like she was his underling since he was also her partner. He should do as much paperwork as she had to, even if he did have the right to push it on her._

_"__What?" Tobias asked with a hint of cockiness in his voice. "You can't handle it? Then I should probably do it myself since you can't."_

_He was baiting her, they both knew it, but it was unfortunately working at the moment despite her wishes that it didn't. If she didn't do all the paperwork then it would only prove she couldn't handle what it took to be a real homicide detective. And there was no way she was going to give it all up now, especially since she had worked so hard to get where she was right now._

_"__Fine," Tris snarled. She grabbed a file from the pile he had just given her and began writing the report. "I will do it."_

_"__Of course you will," Tobias said. "It's your job. Now start working."_

_He began walking away from her desk, but instantly stopped when Tris murmured, "Slave driver," before she turned her attention back to the paperwork. Apparently he hadn't expected her to respond that way, but he replied with what he normally said whenever she was out of line._

_"__Careful Tris,"_

_With nothing more to say he walked away, leaving her taken back before she huffed and went back to work._

"Tris?" Four interrupted her trip down memory lane. "You okay?"

She felt her cheeks starting to blush in deep red, embarrassed over the fact that he had caught her getting distracted when they had a job to do. So she nodded quickly and began moving towards the kitchen away from his presence to search for clues. It was stupid to think of the past, a past that turbulent and very straining most of the time such as hers. No matter how much you wished from some god above, there was no way you could change your past. You're stuck with it, so the best way was to live with it and move forward.

Tris shook her head once more and tried to focus on Al's kitchen. It was certainly clean enough for any mother to be happy with everything branded in a specific order. Jars, glasses and other cutlery were marked with names in various shelves and drawers. The dishwasher was empty and the fridge was stocked with food, nothing really out of the ordinary. She took a glance at the trashcan and noticed the garbage bag was missing. Ordinarily Tris wouldn't have found it of any significance, but she remembered once when she was throwing her trash in the garbage chute, since the apartment building was high and had many floors it was only natural that the container next to the garage would be used to collect the building's garbage in that one place. She met up with Al a couple of weeks ago when they both were throwing away their garbage and he proudly stated that he threw his trash on certain days instead of letting it grow full. Thinking back he mentioned he did it every Wednesday and very Sunday. So she found it odd that the murder which happened on a Thursday and there was no garbage bag. Al was like many other people a creature of habit. He wouldn't have suddenly changed his habits unless it had not been he who had thrown out the trash. Eureka moment dawned in front of her. This was where the killer had made his or her mistake.

"Four!" Tris exclaimed. "Follow me."

Excitement had build up and she was so impatient to see if her theory was correct that she ran out of the kitchen and out of the apartment like the wind. In all the excitement she could barely hear the annoyed grumbling coming from Four as he followed after her. Not that she cared if he got annoyed with her or not, since he was to this day annoyed with her and it wasn't much she could do to change that. However if her theory was correct then it meant that the killer wasn't a professional. It had to be someone with a very strong motive to kill Al and who manage to plan that left very little forensic evidence behind. She couldn't help wondering who and why they would have wanted to kill Al, who was seemingly the most ordinary and boring person you could ever meet.

* * *

><p>For someone as short as Tris, she sure could run fast. Four had no idea why Tris had asked him to follow after her like it was a matter of life and death. His job normally involved death, so he couldn't really find the excitement the same way she did over whatever that made her run out of the apartment quite the hurry. Still he believed that whatever it was Tris found out or realized it had to be relevant to the case.<p>

"Slow down, Tris," Four called after her. They had run down the stairs and just passed the entrance to the building, but she continued running. "Where are we going?"

"To where the killer made his mistake," Tris only answered as she entered the backdoor that lead to the alley next to the building and the garage. Four didn't get much sense out of her answer than what he did before. Where did the killer make a mistake and why hasn't they figured that out before?

"What mistake?" Four wondered. Tris stopped in the middle of the hallway to the alley and turned her head slightly and gave him a sneaky smile. She was enjoying his ignorance, possibly a little too much in his opinion, but she continued walking without saying anything. When they reached the end of the hallway she opened the door and they wandered into the alley. Like most other alleys it was grey, wet and smelled from the huge container that was leaned against the building.

"What? You wanted to show me how the killer escaped after he did his crime," Four said with sourly tone. "News flash, Tris. We already established that earlier since no one, including the manager saw anyone enter or leave the apartment."

Tris groaned in response and suddenly turned around, facing me with an annoyed and pretty much pissed off expression on her face.

"Alright, Detective Smarty Pants," Tris snapped. "Since you know everything so well then you can tell me what other mistake the killer did. We have already established how he entered and escape the apartment, so what other reason do you think I brought you here in the alley with a huge container leaning against the building?"

Four thought over the question. If it wasn't to figure out how the killer came and went then there had to be something else. He turned to look at the container, thinking the container could give him the answer. Then he realized exactly where Tris was going with her reasoning. Something so obvious that he and the rest of the detectives had overlooked.

"You think the killer disposed of the murder weapon in the container," Four stated bluntly. It was odd for him to be blunt about his thoughts, he could only assume it was most likely Christina's influence, but then again he would be guessing. "What exactly support your theory that he did exactly that?"

Tris explained the story about his habit to throw his trash on certain days and about the missing garbage bag in the apartment. Though it was more or less a shot in the dark, he couldn't argue against that it was a reasonable explanation. He turned to look at the container again, this time thinking it was going to take some time to process everything to find the murder weapon.

"Better call in Zeke and CSU and get them down here to find the murder weapon and any other kind of evidence we may find," Four said as he pulled out his cellphone and pushed it on speed dial. Tris nodded in agreement and quickly brushed away a piece of her hair. Four continued to look at her as he made the call, never letting his gaze leave hers despite her attempts to look away from him. Every time she tried to look away he would grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. He knew that it wasn't exactly a very kind thing to do, especially when his and Tris's relationship was as turbulent as it was right now, but then again he still had some trouble with the kindness trait.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Tris said, after he grabbed her chin for the third time and just stared into those beautiful grey-blue eyes of hers.

"Like what?" Four asked, right after he was done with calling Zeke and everyone else. Tris looked at him and said flatly, "The way you always used to look at me back in the day when we…."

When they used to work and spent a lot of their time together, Four thought, knowing what she was saying despite stopping in the middle of the sentence. She must have gotten embarrassed and awkward over it, like she always would be whenever when they began talking about the past. The past that was keeping them from moving on, practically drowning them. He had no clue how to move forward from this point with her. Should he just try to work with her on this case? Then what was he going to do after that? Would she return to the life before this murder happened and meeting him again?

Those were questions too confusing and difficult to wrap his head around it, so instead he changed the subject of their conversation.

"We better get inside and wait for Zeke and the others to arrive," Four said simply. "Besides it is getting colder to stay outside and you more than anyone would freeze to death without wearing a jacket."

She was taken back that she had forgotten to put on her jacket, but she tried t pretend his comment didn't affect her in any way, instead just walked back inside like nothing had ever happened between them. Four wanted more than anything snarl at her for her actions, but quickly decided against it and followed after her inside.

* * *

><p>"I can't help wondering why every time you call me, I end up with getting more work to do than what I had before," Detective Pedrad said to Four the moment he had arrived at the alley with the CSU not far behind. Tris found it amusing to see that it wasn't only her Four would work hard on when it came to police work, especially when he didn't even seem to comprehend how his determination to work affected his co-workers.<p>

"I thought you could handle it and besides it is part of your job," Four shrugged before he walked over to the container, instructing what the CSU were looking for in the container. It didn't take long before the CSU team split up and began to work, while he overlooked the work together with CSU team leader.

Leaving her and Detective Pedrad behind, unsure how to be around each other. They had only talked during her first statement and the interrogation earlier, so she had no idea how she was going to interact with him. However she did get the impression that he was an easy-going person then there was a possibility that interacting with him wouldn't be a problem.

"Sorry about him," Detective Pedrad apologized to her. "Four may not seem like it, but he really is a good guy once you get to know him. So don't take it personally with him arresting you and treating oddly. It is part of his charm I guess…"

"No-no-no," Tris said quickly. She held up her hands, moving them from side to side in order to deny his excuse. "It's alright. I already know what he is like, so I'm not too bothered by it anymore. So please don't apologize, Detective Pedrad."

"Please call me Zeke," Zeke said. "Because you will otherwise confuse me with my younger brother, who also works for Dauntless Police Department."

"Oh, you have a younger brother?" Tris said surprised. "I had no idea. Does he look like you?"

Zeke only smiled and laughed. She couldn't understand what was so funny about what she had just said, but whatever it was Zeke found it extremely amusing.

"You have already met him, so you tell me," Zeke explained. "He was the detective that you tried to elbow in the face when we first tried to bring you down to the station."

Tris could feel her cheeks turn red, feeling embarrassed over how she acted earlier. Even though she did warn them not to touch her, but it wasn't a nice thing to when they were only trying to do their jobs.

"I'm sorry," Tris apologized. She started to play nervously with her hair, combing it through her fingers. Stupid habits she knew that, but habits were hard to break and this habit were something she had grown with since her parents' death. Even if it was a stupid habit, it was somehow one thing that still connected her to her parents. "That was brash moment of mine and I should apologize to your brother and…"

Zeke held up his hand to stop her from apologizing and smiled at her.

"Don't bother. I'm sure my brother didn't mind, since you might be the first person to ever catch in off guard besides me and his friends," Zeke replied. "Besides he doesn't hold grudges for too long anyway, so you're safe."

Tris blinked her eyes, surprised how easy and forgiving he and from the sound of it his younger brother was. There were many people she had been associated with who was like that, especially in that line of work. Now that she thought about it most of the people she had encountered in Dauntless Police Department was surprisingly interesting and unusual than what you would expect to find in Dauntless, like Zeke and Christina. It was a major difference from back in Abnegation.

"I probably should head over to Four and give him a helping hand," Zeke said, interrupting the comfortable silence between them. "Can you stay here by yourself?"

"Of course," Tris answered with a voice that meant that she could obviously stay by herself without any guard dogs, watching over her like she was a defenseless sheep. She felt a little insulted by the idea. His brother had already gotten a taste on that she could handle herself, but she really couldn't blame him for questioning her. After all, Four do it all the time and her track record for listening to orders and actually obeying them were minimal at best. "I will be fine. I'm just going to stand here and observing you guys do your jobs, not going off to cause trouble. I promise."

Zeke looked stunned by her response for a second, but quickly smiled and ran off to Four's side. The two partners were chatting and working in serious manner, which was also calm and smoothing in this kind of situation. Tris thought Zeke was really a goofy person compared to his partner, but his character was smoothing for someone as determined and emotional detached on the job like Four. They worked really well together and she couldn't help envy their partnership compared to her with Four, which was filled with heavy tension between them. Even though she was pretty sure most of the tension in their relationship was the sexual attraction they had for each other in the past, she couldn't deny there was also an understanding nature. She and Four had a common understanding in the way they used to work and they were willing to do anything for each other, no matter how crazy and dangerous it might have seemed at the time. However she feared it was the nature of their relationship that destroyed everything, not just the heavy situation with her parents murder case, but it would only be guessing on her part.

"Tris!" Four shouted. She snapped out of her train of thoughts and focused on Four and the rest of the officers on the scene. "Come over here. We may have found something."

She looked at him questioningly, not entirely sure why he was informing her when she wasn't a cop or really involved working the case. She may have decided to look for clues herself, but it was an entire different subject to actually get involved solving crimes again with Four. However she didn't question it instead just walked over to them, waiting for whatever he was going to tell her.

"So what did you find?" Tris asked. "Hopefully the murder weapon?"

Four nodded and put on a pair of forensic gloves. One of the crime scene investigators held up black garbage bag and opened it up, retrieving a small object and handed it over to Four. Tris could only stare as Four held up a small syringe.

"How can you be certain that is the murder weapon?" Tris wondered, even though her theory might be proven right they couldn't assume this was the murder weapon unless there were clear clues that proved otherwise.

"Of course we need to test it to be sure," Four explained. "But when you use syringes it is highly unusual that there would be trace of blood on the needle, right?"

Four pointed out the small red liquid on the needle that Tris hadn't noticed earlier, but if she took a closer look she could see the red on tip of the needle. She also had to agree with Four's notion, but neither of them would be certain until they tested the syringe and what kind of poison the killer used.

"I agree," Tris said flatly. "However I do have to ask, why are telling me this? I'm an outsider in this, not a cop. So it leaves me wondering why I'm included in this?"

Four looked at her for a second, based on his expression it was almost like he thought she was being stupid. Just the thought of that made Tris feel annoyed and almost wanted to lash out at him for even thinking that. However she forced herself to stay calm and only waited on the reply.

"You brought it upon yourself, so now you are definitely involved," Four said in a deadpan manner. "You will be consulting us during this investigation."

Tris and everyone else, excluding Four, was shocked over the decision. Zeke's mouth went down a couple of inches, almost looking like a ridiculous cartoon fish or something.

"W-what?" Zeke stuttered, obviously having a hard time comprehending what had just been decided. "Are you c-crazy? First of all you hate using consulting detectives. Secondly, are you seriously that crazy? Eric is going to kill you when he finds out."

Tris was curious when Zeke mentioned the unknown person. She couldn't help wondering who this person was and why he was certainly going to kill Four when he found out about his decision.

"I don't care about what Eric will do once he finds out," Four said. "If there is a problem then leave him to me. Otherwise we might have good use of her in this case. Are I'm making myself clear?"

No one bothered to talk back, even if they disagreed because Four looked damn scary when he questioned if their obedience, so they silently nodded and left to continued their work, leaving only her, Four and Zeke by themselves. Tris and Four just stared at each other; not saying a word while Zeke looked very uncomfortable standing between the two of them.

"So you just assume I'm going to consult you on this," Tris stated, breaking the silence. "Just that simple?"

"Do you have any problem with that?" Four replied, unfazed by her question. He took off his gloves and shoved them into jacket pocket. She thought over it for a second, her choices were very limited. Either she helped out on this case, consulting as much as she could, or get arrested for obstructing justice as well as trespassing on an active crime scene. She didn't really feel like getting her butt thrown in prison, so the answer was very simple.

"Fine, I will help out," Tris said. "But don't expect me to join the force again. I have already left that part of my life."

"We shall see about that," Four murmured. Tris wasn't going to comment on his response with an answer, so she chose to ignore it. Four sighed and said wearily, "We should head back to the station and give Christina the murder weapon."

Zeke and Tris agreed on his decision and the trio left the scene before heading back to the station.

* * *

><p>Once they returned back to the station he and Tris headed down to see Christina, while Zeke went upstairs to inform Shauna about the recent development in the case. Even though it was part of the job to have a close relationship, but Four couldn't help dreading to meet Christina. That woman was a little too much and her honesty could really drive him crazy. So he expected that she would do exactly that when he and Tris entered the morgue. However he was surprised when Christina saw Tris and looked actually glad to see her.<p>

"Tris, back so soon?" Christina smiled, as she held onto Tris's hands. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Tris nodded awkwardly, obviously taken back by the sudden friendliness, but slowly responded with a smile.

"That's great," Christina responded before she turned her focus on him. She was less ecstatic to see him, but didn't comment on that instead said with force, "And I guess you have something for me?"

Four didn't reply and simply gave the plastic bag with the syringe inside. Christina turned it over to take a closer look. Then she grabbed her cellphone to call one of her lab technicians to test the syringe and it didn't take long before two women, who looked like typical geeks from high school, came and retrieved the evidence and left the room.

"They will contact me as soon as they get any news," Christina explained. "But it will take some time…so in order to make time go faster I was thinking of taking off work early."

Four didn't like that suggestion at all, especially when they had a killer on their hands roaming around, however she would do as she pleased even without his confirmation.

"Fine," Four said reluctantly, brushing his fingers through his now messy short hair. "But call me and return back here the moment you hear anything."

"Aye aye, sir," Christina said in a joking manner. "Whatever you say. Then do you mind if I borrow Tris in the meantime?"

Four and Tris looked surprised by her question and they turned to look at each other for a second before Four exclaimed, "No, she is here to work, Christina! She is not something for you to play with."

Christina just shrugged her shoulders and turned to ask if Tris minded hanging out with her, which Tris apparently didn't when she slowly nodded her head.

"Great!" Christina smiled with a huge grin on her face. "Well, then Four we should head off. See you later. Bye-bye."  
>She dragged Tris by her arm and they hurried off the room before Four could make any objection. The door closed behind them, leaving Four behind.<p>

"Damn you, Christina," Four slammed his fist into the wall. He could only hope that Tris could handle her on her own.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First new chapter this year (hurray-hurray). So I hope you guys are going to like it. First I have to clear with everyone is that now this semester is a little busy for me, so I'm not entirely sure how often I can write and update stories, but I will try as fast and soon as I can. However right now school have to be a priority, hopefully you can be understanding and patient till I can make some time to write.**

**I wanted to comment on the review from InkHeart4112, right now you can see that the interaction between Christina and Tris are starting to establish, while I do have a plan on Uriah later on in the story so don't worry. As you also can see I'm using flashbacks again and I will continue doing so in this story, but I will be using this in situations that suits it. Also thank you for the critic since I haven't been very aware of this fault, but I will say that I won't fix it anytime soon since A. I don't have time and B. I'm rather planning on fixing writing errors once I have completed the story. I have already told everyone in the last author's note about this, so please understand my reasons. **

**Anyway thank you all for the lovely reviews, favorite and followings and I will ask that you can continue doing so. It really warms a writer's heart. Until next time...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
